


Just like me

by Fawkespryde



Category: Bros Angels, The Derp Crew, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Major character death - Freeform, TTT Au, The Bros Angels, YouTubers - Freeform, cursing, depictions of violence, m/m - Freeform, male slash in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 02:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4041976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkespryde/pseuds/Fawkespryde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piles of redacted documents hide the existence of a government run black site. <br/>The location: Unknown<br/>The soldiers: Non existent<br/>The purpose: Undisclosed</p><p>"What happens within these walls will never get out. The people inside will never be remembered. We can disappear for all they care and no one will ever know. Not our families, not our friends. I know I'm going to die eventually but I'll be damned if I go down without a fight."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Joke's on you

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the re-edited and rehashed version of Just like me. The story was originally on my account on Wattpad but I left and removed my stories from there due to abuse and the toxic environment.
> 
> From now on, all chapters will be here. There will be many differences due to editing what I didn't like when I first posted this story but more or less, things will be the same. I'm just going to fill out the paragraphs more to give you guys/gals a better view of the world I was making.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry to all those who wish for me to return to Wattpad if any of you are here right now. I won't have anonymous reviews turned off so you can message me if you need to get ahold of me for any reason.

Patrolling was such a bullshit job. Having to walk up and down hallways repeatedly for hours on end was not fun nor did he think it was necessary. Nobody even knew that their squadron was here at this black site. It was a secret operation that had all its details redacted to protected its members and they had no missions to carry out or objectives to protect, why would they need to invoke such frequent patrols? Was there nothing else that could be done to pass the Private's time?

Of course that was a rhetorical question. Anthony knew why he was placed there and there was only one person in particular forcing him to wander around in the cold halls late at night. That person would be Captain Diction, the bear-like man with a temper as big as a nuke. He just couldn't take a joke sometimes. In fact, if Diction didn't have that stick so far up his arse he would have just laughed off his pranks and perhaps even have gotten him back. But no, he had to be a jerk about the situation and pull rank on him. How bothersome but- Private Chilled leaned his head again the wall behind him, smirking in remembrance. -But it was so worth it.

Being bored after his daily duties, he had filled the Captain's boots with mounds of snow that he had painstakingly snuck into the base. His hands were frozen and pink by the time he was finished but the reaction he got was priceless. He remembered hearing the squishing noise in the mess hall when Diction slipped them on and yelped from the cold. The bear-like man growled almost animal like before bellowing Chilled's name and chased him all the way down to the holding cells (two floors down). How he knew it was him, he'll never know. But he got good exercise trying to dodge Nick as he tried to catch him the whole time they were running about.

But in the end this was his punishment, to stand in the frozen hallway in the middle of december waiting for absolutely no one. That was just freakin great and everyone was probably asleep by now seeing as how it was a quarter past eleven. All Anthony longed to be was curled up under his blanket in a tight ball to keep him warm, The heater in his room was busted, had been for several months, and his bed was small and lumpy but even those would be a blessing compared to where he was now. 

The italian huffed lightly, his breath fogging up his visor and making it hard to see anything. He wiped at the front useless for a few moments before deciding to brave frost bite and removed his helmet. That was probably the worst part of standing guard, having to do the whole thing in full uniform. How was he expected to fight off intruders if he couldn't see a damn thing? Knowing Diction he probably didn't expect him to fight back, just die loudly so everyone can hear what's going on and be prepared.

Chilled's hair was pressed to his scalp, damp with sweat and he ruffled the dark strands till they were standing up at every angle like they usually did. He breathed in the cool air, the air feeling sharp in his lungs and wisps of white leaving his lips with every exhale as the cold nipped at him. His eyes closed while he leaning his head against to cool bricks behind him again. He was all about ready to just pass out, his feet barely holding him up anymore and he slide down into a loosely seated position.

The night was deathly quiet, no noises from either the old creaky building or any animals outside. Months ago that feeling of isolation would have engulfed him in unease but now he was used to it. It still bothered him knowing that his family had no idea where he really was, that he could die and they would only get told he was killed on duty with the reserves. Anthony as well everyone else in this base technically didn't exist, at least on record they didn't. 

He took a deep breath at that thought and held it for a heart beat before letting it out again, his ears picking up something in a heavy silence. He could hear the soft tapping of footsteps making their way closer to him. Wait, what? Someone coming this late at night? Anthony's eyes snapped open and he turned to face who ever was approaching, his hand tightened around the magnum holstered to his hip. His fingers worked numbly to undo the latch holding the gun secured in its holder. He was close to drawing the weapon, eyes narrowed at the approaching figure till he saw who it was. The man coming towards him had his hands up in surrender but the grin on his face told Chilled that he was mocking him. He snapped the button holding his pistol closed again when he saw that it was just Corporal Adam 'SeaNanners' Montoya. The dark haired male was wearing most of his equipment with the exception of his helmet and ammo belt. 

"I didn't startle you, did I?" Nanners voice had that ever amused tone to it and Chilled mockingly scoffed at his superior. Of course it would be Adam who would scare the living bejezzers out of him. His nerves were already shot enough without the help of the other prankster.

"No, I knew it was you. Thats why I didn't shot you. I could have but I didn't."

Adam nodded and rolled his eyes, still smirking. "Wouldn't that make a nice addition to your resume. Killed a superior officer by accident."

Chilled leaned comfortable against the wall again, brushing his bangs out of his eyes. He couldn't help but smile back at the Corporal. "Oh trust me. If I shoot you, it won't be an accident."

He received a laugh in return as Nanners joined him in sitting against the stone bricks. He slipped his hands into his pockets to keep them warm and sighed lightly. The exhale of breath was followed by a wisp of white.

Chilled watched the Corporal from the corner of his eye, not knowing whether he was here to take over for him or relieve him from duty. Hopefully it was the later. He may of been quick to react to Adam's arrival but he knew his fingers were half frozen and pulling a trigger would of been next to impossible. In fact he was surprised he hadn't caught hyperthermia yet.

"So, what are you doing out so late anyways?"

Nanners lips upturned in a smile at that question and he turned his head to look at Anthony. "Well, I would have come out here to tell you that you can stop patrolling but Diction is quite against that idea. He was practically gripping his pen tight enough to make it burst."

"Of course." The italian bit out bitterly. He should have seen that coming. As he thought, Nick wasn't one to just simply to drop grudges and he seemed to have it in for him no matter how good he was.

"So I figured I'd keep you company then." The Corporal smiled and patted Chilled on the shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts. He rose a brow at that.

"Huh." He didn't know what else to say. Not that he was ungrateful for the company, boredom was the worse killer in this base really. But he just wasn't expecting such a thing from a fellow soldier, when everyone else would rather be sleeping.

"Besides," Adam continued. "I wanted to find out what you did to tick him off. Must of been bad if Nick won't tell me." He clicked his tongue and rose a brow, his expression pure devious.

Chilled rolled his eyes in response. "Ugh, it wasn't even that big of a prank. He always whines about the littlest things. Even when I don't do things.. He blames half of what others do on me."

Nanners nodded. "That is true." He smirked and leaned closer to whisper to Anthony as if sharing a important secret with him. "But don't tell him I said that."

The italian made a zipping motion in front of his lips and imitated throwing a key over his shoulder. Both of them broke into quiet fits of giggles. It really wasn't that funny but it was obvious they were both too tired to think straight. Even Adam looked haggard. His eyes were surrounded in dark circles, the lack of sleep eating away at the tanned skin making him look more pale then usual. The insomnia hardly took away from him gaze though. The storm grey's were still as sharp as ever and held such mischievous promises within.

"Sooo...Going to tell me?" 

Chilled started at his words, being pulled from his thoughts yet again. Clearing his throat in embarrassment, he looked away and shrugged as if it was no big deal. "Eh, I only filled his boots with snow. Nothing big." 

The Corporal looked at him suddenly, his eyes burrowing into Anthony's, expression deadly serious. The endless greys were practically looking through him and the silence was heavy, almost too much so. A few seconds ticked by, the moments seemingly being drawn out by hours. 

The sudden change in the air worried the italian and he gulped, nervous about what the other would say to him. Would he call him childish? Would he get up and leave now that he had his answer? Anthony was about to change his answer or at least add to it but Nanner's surprised him yet again.

A slow smile inched it's way across Adam's face and he broke out into fits of laughter comparable to that of a dolphin and leaned his head back against the wall. He pressed a hand to the back of his scalp at how hard he hit his head by accident. "Wow man, not bad. Not too shabby." 

Anthony nodded, laughing more at his superiors reactions then at the actual deed. He liked talking to Adam. Out of all the other member of their squad, he was the most fun and despite being a higher rank, he insisted that everyone treat him as an equal. His motto was 'rank is just a title' and Chilled respected him for that. He had a refreshing way of thinking and was always eager to indulge the other soldiers in games. And when he said games, he meant playing pranks on everyone to get them to loosen up. Everything would be boring and too tense without the Corporal and Chilled enjoyed the story swapping they did in their spare time. Everything from adventures in the base to the silly shit they did while growing up.

Adam was still giggling when he reached over and pressed a hand to the italian's shoulder lightly. "You know what, that had to require commitment. I admire that." A devious look traced itself onto the man's features. "Sooo.. Diction isn't going to get up till lunch time, why not call it a night?"

Chilled was confused momentarily. "Till lunch? He's usually the first to breakfa- Oh." A smirk played on his lips as he finally picked up on the meaning of his words. "Did you pop sleeping pills into our dear Captains drink again?"

Nanners threw his hands up in innocence, grinning from ear to ear. "I don't know what your talking about! Sleeping pills? Whaaa? I'll have you know that it just so happened that our Captain was working hard and needed a few more hours of sleep." 

"Whether he wanted them or not?"

They both sat there for a few moments just laughing before deciding that frostbite isn't something they were interesting in getting and started walking back to the mess hall. After a few turns that would confuse anyone who wasn't familiar with the area, they ended up back in the large storage office that was being used as the cafeteria. The filing cabinets had been shoved to one corner of the room and flipped over to be used as seats while the actual tables were all different sizes and shapes from the different room they had removed them from. It wasn't the nicest looking area but it worked for their team and despite its appearance it was kept quite clean by those who were on kitchen duty. Of course the kitchen was closed as it was almost midnight but there was one or two soldiers mulling about, either sleeping or playing cards.

Anthony stretched his arms over his head, satisfied at the click he heard and tucked his helmet under one arm as they walked. His legs wobbled tiredly and he was all too eager to end up back in bed. The sheets practically called to him like a siren and despite being dead on his feet, was still making his way down the hall, being half led- half carried by the other man. He let another yawn escape his lip and stumbled before being caught by Adam. Giving him a tired but thankful expression, he allowed him to get led back to his room. He was thankful the Corporal was there or he probably would have passed out in the hallway and died from the cold. That wouldn't have been the kindest way to go.

Nanners patted his shoulder lightly and led him back to the bedroom door. He held him up with one hand, confusing the hell out of the italian on his strength momentarily and once the door was open, he was gently eased onto the bed. Chilled practically burrowed himself under the blankets and passed out.


	2. Waking up in Vegas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly things are changing. We'll be meeting more of the squad later and the sexual tension... Well, I'm not going to spoil but..

Chapter: 2 "Realization"

 

Chilled woke up feeling warm and comfortable. Not something he was used to, especially with his crappy bed and broken heater. They were supposed to have been fixed months ago but Nick never really bothered. He always argued that ammunition and rations were more important and comfort came second to bare necessities. It always frustrated Chilled how the Captain could be so stuck up at times. While he could understand in a way, after all, they needed supplies and such in case of any missions they would be given. But surely the government didn't want their soldiers to die of hyperthermia?

 

He was left to ponder these thoughts as he woke up slowly. His limbs were still asleep but they weren't sore like he had expected, in fact he was comfortable. The bed beneath him was squishy and the sheets were thicker than what he was used to, not scratch like his wool ones. His mind had yet to comprehend why things felt different to him. Perhaps it was because he was dead tired, exhausted from a long useless night of patrolling. Perhaps it was because he was used to his living conditions. He reached out blindly with one hand trying to pull the covers closer to him but instead of open space, he felt a solid form. He rolled his head to the side lazily, catching sight of a blurry shape next to him. The form was big and strangely human shaped. Anthony blinked multiple times, clearing the sleep from his eyes so he could see better and his cheeks went red as the shape came into focus. Or perhaps it was because he was not in his bed, his mind finally comprehending what was going on.

 

At this point, two realizations hit him. One, he was in bed with another person, an obviously male person and two, he wasn't wearing his jacket, top or boots. He found himself freaking out from the lack of clothing. But mentally the real reason he was acting nervous was because he was currently leaned up against the warm back belonging to none other than Adam, his superior, his co-worker, his friend. He was snuggling another hetro man like he was a little spoon. Pink blossomed over his cheeks at the thought.

 

Having a quick panic attack, the italian threw the sheets off of himself. Thank goodness he was still wearing his pants, they were undone and his ammo belt was missing but they were on regardless. Unless he put them back on afterwards. After they...he couldn't even finish that sentence. What did he do last night? He went patrolling because of the 'dick-tion', he met Nanners in the hallway and then...Blank. He couldn't remember anything after that. Did they really do THAT? He was sure that he had walked back to his room alone. No, his mind recalled. Adam helped him back to his room. His room or Adam's? Chilled yelped lightly at the thought of what 'happened' last night and practically dove out of the bed, his actions stirring the other awake.

 

SeaNanners groaned tiredly and rolled over to face the now panicking italian. His eyes were half lidded and the grays were blurry from sleep. It was the first time Chilled had ever seen them like that. Usually they were sharp and focused. "What time is it?" 

 

"Uhhhh.." Chilled stared at the Corporal stupidly for a moment before turning to his bedside table. To his confusion, it wasn't there. His table was now on the other side of the room and a low humming noise brought his attention to the working heater near the bed. Right, he almost forgot immediately. He was in Adam's room. Things looked different from what he would have expected from the other man. He sorta expected poster or maybe some magazines and such, something that gave away to his personality more. But everything was ever professional looking and clean. Still sleepy, realization didn't hit him that he was staring until the other man was already sitting up. 

 

Adam didn't seem to notice the look, evidently still waking up slowly himself. He currently wasn't wearing his uniform either, just a simple grey shirt and dark sweat pants. Cracking his neck lightly, Nanners stood up and made his way across the room calmly, still not noticing Chilled's panicked expression. He pulled his watch off the table and took a quick peek at the time before wrapping the band around his wrist. "Well, it's 10:20. Not too late. We should be able to catch breakfast if we hurry."

 

Anthony nodded, glancing about the room awkwardly, not wanting to make eye contact. "Yeah... Wouldn't want to miss out on powdered eggs." He made a disgusted face at the thought of eating. Knowing their luck, Max would probably be the one 'cooking' or whatever it is that he does in the kitchen that he considers as such. It was always a guessing game to see whatever concoction he comes up with as Max had a habit of mixing ingredients and hoping for the best. Hopefully he didn't set fire to the kitchen area again cause then not only is the 'food' destroyed but the halls smell like burnt cabbage for weeks to come.

 

Nanners laughed at his expression, pulling a pair of fatigues out of his duffle bag and tossed them on the bed. He looked thoughtful for a moment, a finger pressed to his chin and nodded to himself in affirmation. "Actually if I recall correctly I think Renee has cooking duty today. Knowing her, she'll make pancakes from scratch again." 

 

The thought of 'actual' food made Chilled's stomach grumble in want. He was starving and knowing that his meal wouldn't be charred or coming from an unlabelled can got him excited. He probably would have run off himself if he hadn't of realized his lack of appropriate dress. The soldiers here had a rule in the base. 'No shoes, no shirt, no service.' Rene strongly enforced this and Chilled knew no amount of sweet talking would get her to change her mind. 

 

He did a full 360, his gaze sweeping the Corporal's room but he didn't see any articles of clothing that belonged to him. He looked up at Adam, meeting his eyes for the first time since they woke up. "Hey, you don't happen to know where my stuff ended up, do you?" 

 

SeaNanners rose an eyebrow at him while tossing a towel over one shoulder. He looked as though he were about to head off to the showers before breakfast. Chilled thought about grabbing one himself but he flustered at the thought of seeing Adam naked and wet. G'ahh, where were these thoughts coming from and why now of all times? 

 

The Corporal rose a brow and hummed as he was thinking. After a moment, he seemed to recall his answer and scratched at his beard in thought before grinning over at Anthony. His grey eyes flash in mischief. "Yes, as a matter of fact. I do."

 

Chilled gave him a look, quirking an eyebrow. His lips were drawn in a tight line. It was too early for games right now and he was both hungry and a little bit cranky. "Are you going to tell me."

 

The Corporals grin widened but he said nothing, still just standing there as of waiting for something.

 

Huffing in frustration, Anthony rolled his eyes and relented for the sake of his stomach. "Please?"

 

Nanners paused, he nodded and jerked his thumb at the dresser directly behind him. There was a pile of clothing lying on the wooden surface. How he never saw them when he looked around earlier, he'll never know. Then again, they were hard to see as the material blended in well against the dark oak wood. 

 

He looked up, meeting Adams gaze.The man's predatory eyes seemed to drill holes into him, taunting him to approach. His mouth was curved into a devious smirk that sent shivers down the privates spine. Suddenly he felt very nervous, like an animal about to walk into the jaws of a predator. But this was just Adam right? He wouldn't actually hurt him, would he?

 

Taking the chance, Chilled gulped and slowly made his way closer to SeaNanners. He stepped around him and gave the other one last glance before turning his back to get a better view at the articles of clothing on the dresser. They looked about his size so they had to be his. Picking up a jacket, Anthony rotated it in his hands to get a better view at the tags. It had 'Captain Hooligans' etched proudly on the inside of the collar in black sharpie, a nickname that he had given himself in basic training. He smiled and continued to dig through the clothing, only pausing once he felt a soft pressure on his hips.

 

Tensing up, Chilled felt hot breath against his cheek and hands wrapping themselves around his waist. He turned his head to get a better look at his superior. Sure, Nanners was known for getting up close and personal at times sometimes awkwardly but he had gotten used to such actions after being in the squadron for such a long time and wasn't really bothered by it anymore. He knew for a fact that Adam like to talk with his actions. He always talked with his hands, got in people's faces and liked to jump, tackle and hug at random times. This should have been no surprise.. But it was. It felt more intimate.

 

Not being one to hold in his thoughts, Chilled voiced his thoughts aloud, not even tensing up at the feeling of arms around his bigger frame. "Couldn't wait to get me out of my clothes, hmmm?" He asked, waved his shirt in front of Adam's nose. 

 

The man simply hummed in response, his face leaning in close to whisper almost intimately in his ear. "As if you were complaining last night."

 

The italian rolled his eyes in response, trying to push down the rising suspicion that something really did happen last night. Instead he laughed good naturedly and reached back, patting the head of the man behind him.

 

"Well, I was tired so technically speaking, you took advantage of me."

 

Nanner's retracted his hands and stepped in front of the younger man. He looked as though he was digesting Chilled's words and his eyebrow raised in interest. " 'Took advantage of you' you say? And just what do you think I did last night, hmm?"

 

"I dunno, why don't you tell me?"

 

Shaking his head in amusement, the Corporal refused to break eye contact. His grey eyes flashed while he leaned close to Chilled's ear, his hot breath could be felt on the younger ones cheek.

 

"Why should I, when it's so much more fun to leave you guessing." Without another word, Nanner's slipped past him and like a ghost, he was gone. The phantom warmth of his breath could still be felt long after he left the italian alone.

 

Anthony's face felt hot to the touch and he found himself having to take a couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves. What was that all about? He was so close to him, touching, breathing, feeling.... He slammed his hand on the dresser, ending those thoughts before they could spiral any deeper. Just what was Adam playing at, teasing him in such a way? He never acted like this around anyone else. Was this a new game to him or was he just trying to confuse him because he was feeling like it was the later. 

 

Deciding it was best left forgotten, he pulled his shirt back on and gripped his jacket tightly in his grip. He wrung the material in his hands nervously, despite promising himself not to think more on the matter. It was a habit he had picked up since joining up and he hadn't been able to kick it yet. After a few moments of deep breath, Anthony felt composed enough and made his way out of the bedroom. 

  
Once out in the hall, he allowed the sweet scents to lead him to the mess hall where the temptation of food awaited him.


	3. Family Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, family.. Such a precious commodity. You love them, you hate them. You learn to live with them. Even when they drive you absolutely nuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentlemen.. For our next performance Eatmymexican!!

Chapter: 3 "Family Gatherings"

Chilled entered into what could only be considered as 'chaos'. One of the tables was on it's side, as if it had being used as a barricade and chairs were scattered about the room. Splotches of what looked like pancake mix were all over the floor and sticky foot prints led from the knocked over tables to the middle of the mess hall. There were spoons and forks littered all over the floor and two figures could be seen wrestling noisily on the ground. They scuffled and rolled about on the floor until they slammed into the wall near Chilled. The sound echoed loudly and he was surprised they hadn't put a hole in the drywall yet. Yet being the keyword.

"Seriously, are you two still going at it out there." A feminine voice called out from the kitchen.

Scooting around the two soldiers, Chilled rolled his eyes at their childish and slipped into the other room where an irritated red head was waving a spatula around threateningly. She looked as though she was going to hit him until she saw who it was. 

"I swear to god, you better not be coming in here to- Oh, sorry Chilled. I didn't know you were up yet." Anthony put his hands up in surrender, knowing the woman was lethal with any type of handheld weapon, spatulas included.

Renee gave him a once over and with an annoyed sigh, placed the cooking utensil back down.

"Bad morning, Renee?" He asked, warily eyeing the offending spatula.

She spun on her heel and gave him an incredulous look before pointing at the doorway leading back to the mess hall. "Does that sound like a good morning to you?"

Chilled grinned. "Depends on who's winning." 

He glanced over her shoulder, spying the plate of steaming pancakes. There had to have been 30 of them all stacked on top of each other. All of them, golden and flakey. He licked his lips and reached for the top one but was immediately slapped away.

"Owww, Renee! Why?" He yanked his hand back, shaking it with a hurt expression. 

She gave Anthony a threatening look and pointed at the doorway again. 

"Do you hear that?" Right on queue there was a large crash and a curse. “Those two idiots have been going at it since I started cooking and it's distracting the hell out of me.”

Chilled nodded dumbly, not saying a word as Renee stepped behind him and began ushering him out of the kitchen by shoves. She ignored his feeble attempts at arguing and continued to push him until he was back into the mess hall.

"You're not allowed any food, ANY until you get them to stop fighting."

Huffing in irritation, he stepped back into the destroyed room. The table was now thrown up against the wall and Captain Diction had a lean built man in a headlock. They were both cursing and rolling around on the floor like a demented wheelbarrow, boots squeaking on the floor. It would have worried Chilled about how serious they were being were it not for the fact they were both covered in pancake batter. The fight must have originated in the kitchen he presumed.

"Alright boys, break it up will you? Or at least take it somewhere more private because we don't want to see 'that'."

The italian almost lost it at the double glare he received from both men. Diction began loosening his grip when the other man took advantage and flipped his body out of his hold. Everything almost seemed to move in slow motion as the soldier rotated skillfully and grabbed the Captain's leg. Once he had a firm grip, he proceeded to folded the limb into an awkward and painful looking '4' causing Nick to cry out in surprise.

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow... Easy Gassy, easy. That hurts, man!" The bear like man gritted his teeth and struggled in the others hold.

Gassy laughed. "Ha! Who's the bitch now?" 

The only response he received was a grumble from Diction and a stifled laugh from Chilled. After a few seconds, which Nick used the time to tap out, the Mexican let the superior go and hopped back onto his feet looking no worse for wear. He had a wide grin on his face and made a ticking motion with his hand, like he was adding a point to an invisible score.

“What's that? Thirteen to three now?”

“Yeahhh, no. You only wish it was Max.” 

Captain Nick 'Diction' and Corporal Maxwell 'Gassy' went way back, all the way to basic training so rank really didn't make a difference between them. When they had issues with each other (which happened a lot) they wouldn't pussy foot around. They would ‘drop the gloves’ per say and get into physical scraps. Both would rough each other up till they were satisfied that they made their point across. It was a weird way of handling things but it worked for them so mostly nobody really complained. Mostly.

Gassy flipped the table back over and pulled a chair nearby to sit comfortably. He leaned back, still smirking and gave a thumbs up to the italian before turning his attention to the batter that gooped up his hair.

On the other side, Diction sat grumbling to himself before eventually getting up. His footing slipped momentarily in some pancake mix but he steadied himself on the table. He took a tipped chair and sat it upright and being the moody shit he was, refused to speak to anyone until he was seated across from the other man.

"Finally, you got them to stop." Renee walked in, carrying the plateful of pancakes. She glanced disapprovingly at the mess hall and her gaze narrowed in Gassy’s direction. "Not without destroying the room, I see." 

Max bustled at her words and turned red, looking exactly like a child being scolded by his parents. Chilled just looked on in amusement and grabbed a couple of plates from one of the untouched tables and brought them over to where they were sitting. "Hey, the room was like this when I came back to stop them. What do you want from me woman?"

She rolled her eyes at him and placed the food onto the table. Returning to the kitchen, she came back moments later with a bunch of knives and forks.

"Looks good Renee." Diction complimented, placing two pancakes on his plate. “As per usual, you spoil us.”

Gassy caught Renee as she passed him by and leaned his head up. She placed a kiss to his forehead and he muttered his appreciation to her. 

“Maybe I spoil you boys a little too much.” She chastised, noting Gassy’s sheepish. “If you really appreciate it, I suggest you two clean up the mess you made.”

Before either men could respond, someone else chimed into the conversation from the hallway. "Are those pancakes I smell? Renee, you are a god-sent." It was none other than SeaNanners, returning from wherever he had been. His beard was now clean trimmed and he was wearing his fatigues, leading Chilled to believe he caught a shower before showing up.

Well, look who's decided to grace us with their presence. What took you so long, usually your one of the first to breakfast." Diction grumbled after swallowing a mouthful of food.

Adam smiled long and slow, glancing about the room with great interest. "I was quite simply having a nice....long....hot...bubble bath." His gaze meeting the Captains once again.

"Goddammit Nanners! You better of left me some hot water!" Gassy barked out. He dropped his fork onto his plate, causing a large clanking noise and glared at the man.

"I was under the assumption you took cold showers in the morning, Gassy." He grinned cheekily and pulled up a seat next to the seething Mexican who punched him playfully on the shoulder.

Laughter resonated amongst the group as food and stories were passed around the table. Sure, the room was quite a mess but they had plenty of time to clean it later. Other soldiers began to file in at their own paces and soon the entire cafeteria was filled with clinking cutlery and conversations.

Chilled smiled and silently dug into his own food. He tried not to look like a starved animal as he ate but it was hard to pace himself, especially with Gassy trying to steal his pancakes when he thought he wasn't looking. After a few prods with his fork, the attacks stopped and Chilled took the moment to glance across the table. His eyes met another pair and his pulse picked up suddenly at who it was. SeaNanners was staring at him, a soft smile upon his lips. 

'Why should I, when it's so much more fun to leave you guessing'. 

Those words were still burned into his mind, repeating again and again till the voice was but a constant whisper. Feeling his face burn red, Anthony chose to focus on his meal and refused to look up again until his plate was cleared. He had to get his mind off the crazily addictive man before him before he did or said something he'd regret.


	4. Breaking it down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise you. They are just sleeping. Now let's just skip off, hand in hand and pretend nothing's wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choo choo.. Here comes the plot train

Chapter: 4 "Breaking it down"

After breakfast, Diction passed out the daily duties to those around the base. There was cleaning, organizing, weapon categorizing and patrols that had to be done. The Captain also insinuated that they may have a possible mission for their squad soon but he didn't expand on the subject, obviously not wanting to get anyones hopes up. They had all been located at the black site for over a year now and with less than a dozen missions to occupy their time, things were starting to get boring. The veterans were used to the long frames of inane duties but many of the rookies that had just recently showed up were aching for some action. Chilled was apart of the second group. Though not necessarily new, he hated waiting and wanted something, ANYTHING to happen to pass the time.

Because of that, it would seem fitting that Chilled would be given the most tedious and boring duty. Diction had delegated the task of counting and categorizing all of their current ammunition to him and if he was done before the end of the day, he would then have to sort out the weapons lockers. Just his luck. What joy. He noted to himself with hefty sarcasm. 

Chilled leaned his head back against the locker he was sitting in front of. He had boxes of everything from 0.9 millimetre ammo to buck-shots and incendiary grenades and with every second that ticked by, the more of his sanity he seemed to lose. Tick. Two more clips counted, jot them down, move on. Tock. His chicken scratch was barely legible at the rate he was going and Chilled was honestly contemplating how much it was worth to bury the pen his eye socket.

The ammunition category he had to fill out was attached to a clipboard that he currently had balanced on his leg. The page were covered in numbers and figures that didn't seem to make any more sense to him. Someone else was always sent to count the assets they had every month, not him. Who was the smart one who put him in charge of such a delicate process? 

His patience only wore thinner the longer he progressed and realized that his count also included weapons, rations, medical supplies and ammunition. It was tedious but necessary process in case of an emergency. One that would no doubt take up the rest of his day.

The thing that didn't make any lick of sense was that last months and his total didn't match. It was strange, the last time they ever used any ammo was over three months ago, during an informant retrieval mission. Two more reports would have been done since then and that would have evened the amounts, but it didn't. True, it could be understood if a few rounds went missing. It happened all the time but this list was missing over two-three dozens of clips from assorted weapons. M-16's, AK-47's, pistols and more.

When he brought this information to the Captain, he was met with a quirked eyebrow and a frown.

"You think someone here has been skimming off the supplies." Diction re-read the report and slid it back onto the table with practised ease. He turned it to face Chilled again so he could get a good look at what he had written down. There was a long pause as he looked up at Anthony expectantly.

"Well, I-I didn't say that. I didn't say anything. I just brought the papers, man. You're the one insinuating that."

The italian rubbed the back of head nervously. That was all he needed, people thinking he was a snitch of some sort. Everyone at the base might be friends and brothers-in-arms but a rumour like that can ruin everything. These were people he lived and worked with on the daily. He didn't need shit like that to make his life a living hell.

A knock at the door was heard, pausing Diction in his response. He glanced up, giving the door an irritated look before calling out for the person to enter. After a soft click and a rusty squeak, the door swung open to reveal Sark. 

The tall, clean shaven man nodded respectfully in Chilled’s direction when he entered before turning to stare down their Captain.

It was a well known fact that Sark had been perfect for the promotion when the old Captain left. He was a veteran of exceptional skill and talent, trained by the previous Captain himself. So it was understandable a shock to all parties involved when the title was given to Diction instead of him. Around the time the news traveled around the base, no one approached Sark during this bitter time. The rest of the soldiers knew his skills in combat and none really didn't want a bullet in the head.

"We need to talk." His voice was level and he crossed his arm, holding a 'confidential' file close to his chest. He looked stone faced an unamused at the prospect of carrying out more tedious tasks.

The bear-like man nodded, his eyes drawn to the file, interest alight in his eyes. "Is that-"

"Yes." Sark answered, cutting him off.

Diction turned his attention to the only Private in the room. He tilted his head in a dismissal motion, signalling for him to leave. He didn't say a ward but Chilled knew when he was no longer needed. He gave a quick salute and left without another word, not even meeting Sark’s gaze as he passed. As he closed the door, he could hear the hushed whisper from the Second in command.

"It's just as you though...One of our own is.."

He was half tempted to stay near the door and listen, but thought better of it and instead chose to see what everyone else was up to. He walked down the hallway, thoughts now occupied on what Diction and Sark were talking about. 

Could it be that someone really is skimming off the top? It couldn't be though, everyone here was respectable and trustworthy. No one in their right mind would betray their fellow brother-in-arms. But....What if it was true? What if someone was stealing weapons and ammo behind the squads back? What use would they have for such things? They work here, they have no need to steal.....unles-

"Ooff!" Chilled felt the wind get knocked out of him as he met a hard object. His palms stung as he braced his fall, landing backwards on his behind. He looked up to see that he hadn't walked into a wall like he had initially thought, he had bumped into another soldier.

"Oh, sorry man." SeaNanners rubbed the back of his head, giving the italian a sheepish look. "I didn't see you there." 

"Nanners, watch where you're going!" Anthony snapped at him before immediately regretting his tone.

If it had bothered the Corporal, he didnt show it. Instead he chuckled and extended a helping hand. "Says the guys who was examining the floor with great interest."

Flushing crimson, Chilled refused to meet the others eyes as he reached up to grab his hand. With a firm pull, Nanners pulled him to his feet and gave him a firm pat on the shoulder. 

After receiving nothing but a wince in response, Adam gave him a critical look. He took note of the Italians furrowed brows and cleared his throat to get his attention.

"Are you okay there? You look like someone set your cat on fire." 

Chilled rolled his eyes and looked up, trying to hide a smile behind his hand.

"And then they tried to put it out with a lawnmower."

Unable to hold his giggle in, Anthony laughed at the man's antics. "How does that even make sense?"

"It doesn't. I just wanted to make you laugh. You looked upset and I just wanted to cheer you up."

Nanners rubbed his shoulder soothingly, appearing happy to see him smile again. The man was good at many things, one of them being able to keep others entertained and sane with his antics. 

"Thanks buddy." Chilled smiled and flushed red again.

They walked together in comfortable silence till they got to the mess hall and Anthony gave Nanners an analyzing look before speaking up. He looked around, glad that they were the only one currently in the room before leaning closer to the man. He whispered in his ear. "C-can I ask you something?"

The Corporal sat down, nodding. " You know you can ask me anything." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively but noticing the serious look on Anthony's face made his expression change to a more somber one.

Chilled sat down beside him and took a deep breath. He knew he shouldn't be talking to anyone about what's going on, not without permission from Diction, but he knew he could trust Adam to not tell anyone. He was a close friend, more so than anyone else in the squadron.

"You ever get the feeling that something is going on in the base?"

Nanners nodded silently. He had a solemn expression on his face and he looked as though he were chewing over the italians words.

"Like, not just the regular things....Something else. Something bad." Anthony frowned, looking down at his hands. He suddenly felt very shy to continue.

Adam was silent for a moment as if in contemplation. When he chose to speak, it was free of any joking tone. "Well, I have always had..... Suspicions, thoughts. But what can you do, tell someone? I personally never say anything out loud. That would only end up causing more problems."

Chilled gave Nanners a look of surprise. He wasn't expecting him to be so understanding. Not that it was a bad thing, it made him feel better, more understood and less paranoid.

For the next half hour they sat discussing all the strange activity they had seen over the months of them being stationed there. They bounced ideas and thoughts off each other, agreeing that something was definitely going on.

The Corporal had an arm wrapped around Chilled's shoulder, giving the impression to anyone that passed that he was merely wrestling with the other and not conversing about classified material. He leaned his head back, looking behind them to see if anyone was nearby before whispering. "There's also been ammo that's gone missing. Saw it in the report earlier." Adam added, eyes following another soldier as they passed them.

"So did I. I was the one who did the report." Chilled swore he heard Nanners mutter under his breath but didn't have a chance to question it. "I gave the report to Diction and-"

Chilled was cut off when a pair of lips caught his own in a rough kiss. His eyes widened in response and he pushed lightly on Nanners chest not knowing what else to do. He wasn't expecting such a reaction, much less from SeaNanners of all people. Was he really kissing him?

Adam slid his hand along the crook of his neck, sliding the pads of his fingers over his throat and cupped his cheek softly. Chilled could only shiver at the feeling and gasp into the kiss. After a few seconds that seemed like hours, they both pulled away leaving an embarrassed italian with a ‘problem’. 

He rubbed his thumb on his cheek, embarrassed at the warmth there and hid his face in his hands. Anthony let a whine gather in his throat at the feeling of fingers stroking a cheek before it pulled away. He took deep breath and peeked between his own fingers to see a smirking Adam stepping away from him. He acted like nothing happened, only stopping to pat his shoulder before he exited the mess hall.

Left with scarlet cheeks and parted lips, Anthony found most of the agonizing questions he had from all day pushed aside to make room for one in particular.

Why did SeaNanners kiss him?


	5. Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kick the door in, make a loud bang. If your gonna make an entrance do it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *dramatic music revs up*

Chapter: 5 "Desire"

Skilled fingers trailed patterns along his chest, sliding low and teasingly stroked the dark locks forming just below Anthony's belt line. A hot mouth was pressed to his neck, the tongue tracing his ear slowly. It worked along the shell and teeth nipped the lobe. Chilled wantonly bucked up against the hands relishing in the contact and made grabby hands, desperate to cling to something, anything. His moans only seemed to urge on the other as a warm chest pressed against him from behind and the exploring hands pulled him onto a welcoming lap. He allowed himself to be guided with gentle caresses and gyrating hips.

 

A soft kiss was pressed to the back of Anthony's neck as he was lais back against the others chest and his heart raced when the warm heat of a palm covered his now exposed cock. The italian had his head leaned back against the broad shoulder behind him, gasping at the contact. All air seemed to leave his lungs, the room suddenly felt too hot and the touches were driving him crazy.

 

The sounds escaping him only seemed to drive the other forward and every teasing stroke pushed him closer to the end. His length was practically being worshipped by a warm hand and a roll of his hips sent a groan rumbling deep in his chest. Anthony’s heartbeat was pulsing loudly in his ears as he continued to gyrate and bring into the lap he was seated on. The heat was building up with every passing second. His body felt on fire and sweat drenched locks of hair were sticking to his forehead.

 

"Oh god." He cried out, his voice thick with lust. A teasing hand reached up, two fingers passing his parted lips and into his mouth. The digits swirled around his mouth once inside, dancing and exploring till they became coated in saliva. He felt the fingers rub against his tongue as his climax came closer and the air becoming thick with crude muffled sounds. The fingers slid out with a wet pop and inched lower and lower, lower and lower and lo- White hot lightning sparked in his mind at the sudden touch and flashes of colours danced behind his eyelids. Anthony's eyes were shut tight but he could see so many bright lights flicker in the darkness as his orgasm overcame his senses. One word was drawn out into an obscene cry of pleasure while the fingers continued to tease and breach him.

"Adammmmm..."

 

A slam was heard and Chilled flinched, throwing his body up from his drenched sheets like the devil had possessed him. He panted heavily, weight rested on his elbows as he glanced around confused. It took a few moments for his vision to sharpen enough for him to make sense of the blurred shapes around him. Nothing had changed though. His room was the same as it was when he went to bed earlier. Small, messy, empty. He rubbed a sweaty palm against his forehead, trying to calm his racing pulse but looking down at his lap made his ‘problem’ more obvious. Yep, he would definitely need a cold shower to get him through the day.

 

With another huff, he flopped backward onto his sweat soaked sheets. A move he instantly regretted and scrunched up his nose at the awkward wet feeling at his back. He was too exhausted to move though and instead let his mind chew over his drowsy thoughts.

 

It didn't worry him that he had woken up from having a naughty dream. Anthony had them a lot so it wasn't anything new. In fact it was healthy to get a good night wank in every once in awhile. No, that wasn't what bothered him. It was the idea of who he was thinking about that frightened him, whose hands he imagined touching him, exploring him, bringing him so close. He had dreamt about Adam. 

 

Chilled let out a frustrated noise. What was wrong with him? He had other things to be focused on, not one of his superiors who- he pressed a hand to his lips absentmindedly- who had kissed him so brashly. It was weird, uncalled for, strange and dare he say it, it felt good. 

 

He shook his head, trying to forget his dream and threw his legs over the side of his bed. The ground felt cold under his feet and he barely suppressed a shiver at the cool metal. His heater still wasn't fixed despite Diction promising that he would get right on it and Anthony chewed on his lower lip in agitation. Nothing ever went his way and he never got what he wanted, even if he did ask nicely. With a grunt, he gave the useless machine a swift kick. A move he immediately regretted as pain shot up his foot. 

 

After tripping over his blanket, stubbing his toe two more times and closing the dresser on his finger, Chilled was past the point of steaming. He was literally on the brink of snapping.

 

"Dammit!" He gritted his teeth and warily threw a towel over his shoulder. He really needed a shower to cool off. "It's just going to be one of those days, I can tell." 

 

And it was. 

 

Chilled planned, more like hoped that he would be the only one in the showers. He could see himself taking a nice long time to cool off and calm down his nerves. That peaceful moment to himself would give him all the time he needed to collect his thoughts and prepare him for the madness to come. But instead he arrived to the sound of giggling and voices too high-pitched to be male. Oh for the love of-

 

He knocked on the doorframe not sticking his head in just in case. He wasn't a floozy. "Hey, who's in there? Is it okay if I come in."

 

There was a long pause and all that could be heard was running water then a voice called out. "Chilled?"

 

He rolled his eyes. "No, god."

 

A recognizable laughter vibrated off the walls. "Sorry Chilled. The other showers don't have any hot water so Krism and I had to come here. Hope you don't mind."

 

Anthony couldn't keep the groan of irritation from leaving him. He rubbed his forehead, trying to wipe away the stress lines.

 

"You can join us if you want..." Another voice, Krism's voice cut in before laughing childishly. "Not!"

 

Torn between his need of a shower and allowing the ladies to do their own thing, Chilled banged on the doorframe again. "Ha ha ha. You're hilarious." He drew out each syllable to enunciate the frustration in his words. 

 

A sigh. "Alright, we're coming out now."

 

"We are?"

 

"Well, it is the guys shower after all....Sounds like Chilled needs one really bad, if you know what I mean." She mock whispered the last part, knowing he could hear her anyways.

 

Chilled rolled his eyes. “I heard that!”

 

"B-but Minx..."

 

"C'mon, he's been nice enough to wait for us." The water stopped running and the sound of wet feet slapping on tiled flooring could be heard. A couple minutes later and the two female soldiers left, wearing fatigues. They had their towels and shower necessaries piled up in a plastic bag and both of their damp hair were pulled up in ponytails. 

 

Minx gave him a sheepish look, scratching the back of her head as she pulled her girlfriend along.

 

The shorter of the two smiled cheekily at him and pointed back at the showers. "Have a good cold shower."

 

Chilled nodded numbly at her, not impressed with the idea of showering with freezing water. Cool water was okay, but only when he actually had a choice in the matter. Not when there was no hot water left. This day was just going from good to great. Note the sarcasm. 

 

After the agonizingly cold shower, he hopped out just as Sark was walking into the room. He glanced up just in time to catch sight of the Second in command giving him a once over. Chilled flushed red and pulled the towel around his waist as fast as lightning, trying his best to ignore the cat calls from the older man.

 

"Not funny Sark."

 

The man laughed, setting his shampoo, towel and clothes on the bench. "C'mon, I meant it as a compliment." He wiggled his eyebrows at him suggestively. 

 

Chilled chose not to dignify his words with a response, turning towards his locker and pulling out his dog tags. He looped them over his head, patting them over his heart before moving on to his t-shirt. He moved tantalizingly slow and waited for the other to get into the shower stall before changing into a pair of pants. He hated being stared at when he changed and preferred his privacy, especially regarding his privates.

 

He walked past his room on the way to the mess hall and not bothering to step inside, just opened the door and threw his dirty clothes in. He'd deal with them later, he mentally promised  while closing the door and continued on his journey.

 

The smell of something burning, confirming who was the chief for the day, Gassy. There was smoke funnelling up from the doorway and had the smoke alarm still been working, it would of set it off. Too bad it had died from the numerous fires the mess hall had suffered. Gassy could be heard within the confines of the kitchen yelling his head off about possessed stoves and another soldier was standing at the door spraying haphazardly into the room with a fire extinguisher.

 

Chilled just rolled his eyes and glanced around, surprised at the sight of a particular soldier playing spider solitaire by himself at one of the tables. He had dark circles under his eyes and pale skin, both signs of insomnia. The Sergeant was one of the older veterans in the base and was known for wandering the halls at awkward times like midnight and such. His reddish beard looked out of control as per usual and he was nibbling on his lip ring in thought, focusing on his cards. 

 

He approached the man and sat across from him, watching the methodical way he placed his cards. "What's up Hutch? No chess today?"

 

The man shrugged in response, placing an ace of hearts on a two. "Well, chess WAS on my schedule but my board and a few pieces went missing. Fucking Sark.." He muttered the last part under his breath, glancing up at the italian. His dark eyes bored into his, analyzing him like one would an insect.

 

"What?" Chilled broke eye contact, looking back at the cards awkwardly. He hated it when the other man did that. He was too observant for his own good.

 

"You look like shit." Hutch rested his cards on the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"Thanks." 

 

"You know I mean that in a nice way."

 

"Define ‘nice way’?” Anthony scoffed, rolling his eyes at Hutch’s mothering tone.

 

The ginger leaned back in his seat. "I'm just being honest with you Chilled, you look terrible. Did you get any sleep at all?"

 

Anthony laughed. “Says the guy who legit never sleeps? If I look terrible then you must look like shit.” 

 

“I do sleep.. When my body absolutely needs it.” Hutch fixed him with a nonplus expression and lifted his cards again to continue his game. “But we're not talking about me. We're talking about you.” His lips curled up ever so slightly at Chilled’s eyebrow twitch. “Nice try though.”

 

He was about to throw back a wicked insult when the sound of something heavy hitting and rolling on the ground caught his attention. The fire extinguisher had been tossed onto the ground and kicked away by the soldier who had been using it earlier. It was either empty or had annoyed the man. Knowing Galm it was probably both.

 

“Fuck you Gassy. Put out your own fires. I'm sick of cleaning your messes up.” The black Private looked to be able to storm out when he noticed Chilled and Hutch sitting in the corner. A smile replaced his irate expression. “And you two just sit right there. Don't do anything like help or anything.”

 

Anthony leaned back haphazardly in his seat, balancing the chair on two legs. “Nah, you look like you had it under control.”

 

Galm dragged a chair of his own over from a  different table and sat backwards on it. His chin rested on his folded arms. “Under control would mean that I managed to stop Gassy before he took a blowtorch to the stove.”

 

“Anyone tell him it's a gas stove and he'll probably end up killing himself doing that?” Hutch chimed in without looking up from his cards.

 

“Yeah, right before he went and did it anyways. One minute everything's fine then the next, the stove has eight foot flames coming from the burners.”

 

Chilled smirked behind his hand and listened as the other Anthony regaled them with the tale of his brave attempt to put out the raging gas stove monster. He was only half listening though as he suddenly caught movement in the hallway behind Hutch's back. He glanced over the man's shoulder, seeing a recognizable figure standing there in the doorway. SeaNanners.

 

The man moved with all the grace of flowing water and their eyes locked, Adam’s refusing to let his go. He watched that sly mouth curve into a smirk and Chilled swallowed heavily as the dreams came flashing back vividly in his eyes.

 

Nanners tilted his head towards the hallway, indicating something that was lost to him. Did he- Did he want him to follow?

 

Chilled could faintly hear the other two soldiers going on about something but his attention was no longer on them. He watched the Corporal turn and throw a wink over his shoulder before exiting the way he came in.

 

"-if only there was a way that I could keep him out of my stuff.” Hutch rambled, still stacking cards on top of one another, not noticing the italians diverted attention.

 

Galm nodded, a hand pressed to his chin in a quizzical fashion.  “We could always break into his room and get your chess board back.”

 

"Uh yea, sound interesting and stuff and I agree." Chilled stood up suddenly, startling both men from their conversation. "Uh, I'll be right back. Just a second."

 

"Uhhh, ok?" Was the only response he heard as he rushed out the door. He was trying to keep his pace level but his heart was pumping in anticipation. For what? Not even he knew.


	6. We interrupt this program

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If your interested in our products, wait till the end of the feature 'length' to learn how to order your own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that there are mistakes in the story. Yes, I plan on fixing them.. Will I actually? Of fucking course not.

Chapter: 6 "We interrupt this program"

The hallway was empty by the time Chilled exited the mess hall. Not a soul to be found. He was not surprised that Nanners took off as he was known to just disappear on a whim especially when it came to work, but inside he was hoping that the man would of stayed for him. Now he had to go looking for him and that certainly won't be be an easy task, the Corporal knew all the hidey-holes around the base and if he didn't want to be found he, quite simply put, wouldn't be. 

This frustrated him but also excited him in the same way a cat felt chasing a mouse. It was like a game of hide and seek and Chilled liked games. He was going to come out victorious, he was sure of that fact and began the task of visiting every room in the base. From the showers to the storage rooms, he even slipped into Dictions office when he left for a coffee and looked behind his desk and in his closet. Nothing, not even a hint. What an annoying turnout of events.

Two hours in and Anthony found himself slowly losing interest in this game that Nanners was playing with him. What kind of person doesn't even leave clues behind? He must be some sort of ghost, one that can turn invisible or something and able to avoid anyone when he willed it.

"Hey, Chilled!" A voice called from the hallway and startled him from his thoughts.

Anthony spun on his heel to face the person who had yelled out for him. Approaching him, with a sway of her hip was Minx. She had a 'I know something you don't know' expression on her face and a slip of paper folded in her hand. Oh great, here comes trouble. He waited for Minx to approach and once she was close enough, she extended her arm to give the slip to him.

"Got this from the Captain. He told me to deliver it to you."

Grabbing the slip, he unfolded it and frowned at the chicken scratch scrawled across it. 'Private A. Fiorenti to report to C.O.'

He rose an eyebrow at the female soldier in confusion. "Annnnd, the reason he just didn't come tell me himself is?"

Minx shrugged in response. "Hell if I know. Diction just told me to do it because everyone else is 'too busy' to do it themselves." She made quotations with her fingers as she spoke making it obvious that no one was actually busy, they were just avoiding work.

Chilled rolled his eyes and huffed. " Well, I'm busy right now as well so Dic-head is just going to have to wait."

Minx just snickered and patted his shoulder understandingly before turning to leave. Once she was out of view, he cursed out loud and stormed down the hall to his room. He opened the door, prepared to slam it when he took note of the other person sitting cross-legged on his bed.

Nanners was humming to himself, a bottle of water in one hand and a magazine balanced on his lap. He didn't look up but instead smiled and threw a two fingered salute his way with his free hand.

"Jeez, took you long enough. I was starting to think you would never find me." 

Chilled was speechless. Nanners was in his room the whole time. Of course, it should've been obvious seeing as how It would be the last place he would look. He mentally kicked himself, upset with how stupid he had been. Duh, his room was closest to the mess hall, that's how SeaNanners disappeared so quickly. Why did it take so long for him to realize that fact?

The Corporal closed the magazine and set it down beside him grinning, his gaze burrowing into Anthony's. "Had I of known it would take so long, I would've just put a sign on your door." He dramatically splayed his hands in front of him as if he was holding up a banner. "Chilled's private time. Do not disturb."

A silly grin found its way on Chilled’s face. "Then what are you doing in my room, dude. I can't have private time if you're here." 

Adam stood up and walked over to the italian, still laughing at his little joke. "Hey, I made the poster. I think I'm entitled to join in. Don't I at least get some dirty talk, some foreplay or something?"

Chilled giggled nervously, noticing how close the other was getting to him. "Nope, nothing to offer you but friendship and my affection." There toes were practically brushing now as he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

Nanners grinned. "I'll take that then." He tugged on Anthony's shoulder lightly, pulling him closer. He could feel Adam’s breath on his face and eyed his lips with a stammering blush.

"I-I ummm....Which one? F-friendship? Because I have a lot of that to-" 

Adam just grinned. His lips curling in a tempting smirk as they came close to his.

SLAM!!!

A large crash was heard as the bedroom door was thrown open. Chilled scrambled to pull away from Nanners, trying to put as much space between them. His face was bright red and he refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"Chilled, Diction told me to tell you- Ooh, la la. What's going on here? Sexy time?" The feminine voice called out in a sing-songy voice.

"Private time." Adam cut in, smirking at Minx's antics. She gave a whistle and grinned at Chilled, basking in his embarrassment. 

"Guys, c'mon. Not funny." The private buried his heated face in his hands, trying to hide his burning cheeks. How embarrassing.

"Well.." Minx coughed and gave the two of them a serious look, waggling a finger at Nanners. "As long as you guys are happy with each other that's all that matters. Treat each other right, have fun, use protection..." She starting ticking off her fingers as she went.

"Gwaaaah! Minx!" Chilled sputtered out, not believing what he was hearing. His gaze flicked from the violet haired woman to the thoughtful looking man.

SeaNanners rolled his eyes and began 'politely' pushing Minx out the door. "Ok, bye Minx."

"Hey, I was just sayin-"

"Bye Minx." Nanners said more forcefully, closing the door once she was out in the hallway. He then turned the knob and the lock slid into place with a satisfying click. 

“If you like it then put a ring on it.” Her voice shouted through the door one more time.

Chilled groaned in embarrassment, hiding his face in his hands once more. He refused to look up until he heard the soft thump of footsteps and a warm hand on his shoulder again. When he snuck a peek, he saw Nanners giving him playful look.

"What do you want you jerk?” He stuttered, trying his best to look upset over the turn of events.

"Shall we finish where we left off?"


End file.
